


Marlene Makes Dinner

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cooking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: But is it what Sirius wants? The world may never know.Oneshot/drabble





	Marlene Makes Dinner

Sirius was just hanging out in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He probably had something he should be doing right now, but yolo, right? So instead he was just napping on his couch before dinner. 

Suddenly he felt Marlene lean against the back of the couch. He opened his eyes. 

"So would you rather have meat or fish for dinner?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "Fish."

"Right." Marlene nodded. "What would you have preferred if we were having meat?" 

"I dunno," he shrugged then. "Maybe veal."

"And if you were to have beef rather than veal," Marlene said then, "Would you prefer a steak or a roast?"

"Probably a steak."

She nodded wisely. "...and if you had answered roast, would you prefer it rare or well-done?"

"Rare."

"Well honey," Marlene said at last with a smirk as she leaned back from the couch. "You're out of luck. My roast beef's a little overdone."

A little. He rolled his eyes--Sirius knew her cooking well enough by now, after all. He settled back into the couch. That was way too much for just getting a roast. But hey, at least she tried, and he had to say he loved her for that. 

 


End file.
